brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PokeFreak117/A summary of Alpha Sapphire.
As most of you probably know, I got the game pokemon alpha sapphire. I have mostly finished it by now (i'm working on side-quests and such), so I thought i'd give my opinion on my first recent core game. I want to begin with the rival May. one of the first trainers I met. I had hope that she would be a good strong rival, and I was sorely mistaken. I get that wally is more of a battle rival, but that didn't stop me from getting disappointed. Anyways, she was quite easy, as were most of the gyms. with Kipster by my side (kipster was my mudkip) I was able to beat all the gyms with little trouble. the one exception was norman, and that's because the sheer power of the slakings overwhelmed me. I was able to beat him on first try (just like the rest), but it was a challenge. All in all, most of the gym leaders were pretty easy, though I imagine they'd be harder if I had chosen torchic. As for wally, he disappointed me at first. he was incredible weak. even at the pokemon league, I was mildly disappointed in the weakness of his team. Untill gallade came. then I began to worry that i'd lose. fortunately, in a streak of luck, I won. Wally was awesome though and provided one of the first true challenges (besides Norman). Also, don't bring up Archie. I don't want to talk about him. now for the pokemon league. Honestly, it wouldn't have been as easy if I didn't have my bisharp, and it was still tricky enough. this didn't stop me from making it all the way to steven without using healing items though. steven was tough enough I guess, but I really only had trouble with the metagross. all in all, it was tricky, but relatively easy. the rematch battle on the other hand... I was NOT prepared for those high-levels. that gave me a hard time, so I was very pleased. the delta storyline wasn't all that hard, but it was INSANELY fun, at least to me. I loved Zinnia, and just EVERYTHING. it wasn't hard (except when I tried to catch deoxys), but like I said, super fun. one last thing: pokemon contests. after beating the league in a rematch battle, I decided to try my hand at pokemon contests. it was fun and easy for the most part until I reached Master RAnk, and then it got hard. I won them all, but I still need to beat lisia. she is quite the challenge, I will say. To sum up the game, it was AMAZINGLY fun, and I regret nothing. despite being easy, I thought it was great, the features were awesome, and it was just really cool all in all. I plan to play Ultra Moon next, and I've heard that one is REALLY hard towards the end, so I look forward to it. Category:Blog posts